Barman
by Nekotee
Summary: Tout est parti d'une image... puis d'un délire... suivit d'un défi... Et voilà la naissance d'une fiction ! Un Ichigo malheureux en amour va se soûler dans un bar... et trouve un barman fort aimable et prêt à l'aider. Mais... le rouquin est-il aussi innocent qu'il en a l'air ?


**Bonjour !**

**Me voici avec un nouveau texte... Un GrimmIchi... Je dirais que c'est pour fêter le "GrimmIchi day" (06/15)**

**Mais je suis lent ! Alors bon que voulez-vous... j'ai aussi longuement hésité à publier ce texte... (pour des raisons particulières indépendantes à )**

* * *

**Barman**

**Pairing **: Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating** : M

* * *

- Pfff…

Pour la énième fois, je soupire en songeant à ma semaine, durant laquelle malheurs et déceptions s'étaient enchaînés les uns après les autres. Au début de ladite semaine, j'avais reçu une lettre de licenciement signé de mon cher manager, manager qui depuis 5 mois tentait de m'attirer dans son lit, sans grand succès… C'était donc le message d'un vieux frustré, pour dire qu'il arrêtait de me poursuivre en m'éloignant de son bureau. À la suite de ça, mes dossiers de candidature auprès de différentes compagnies avaient tous mystérieusement disparu, en à peine deux jours. Hier, dans l'après-midi, j'avais été en quelque sorte jeté de mon appartement. Mon bail étant lié à mon contrat, j'étais maintenant à la rue et pas de proches dans les environs… Je doutais que mes parents acceptent de me revoir si je venais avec une telle histoire…  
Après avoir mis l'ensemble de mes affaires dans un entrepôt à meubles, je m'étais rendu à un hôtel bon marché non loin de mon ancien appart pour y prendre une chambre. Enfin, j'avais passé la journée à éplucher les offres d'emplois et les appartements disponibles dans le coin. Le soir venu, j'étais retourné dans ma chambre d'hôtel pour me préparer et m'habiller, j'avais été invité au mariage d'un ami. Enfin pas n'importe quel ami, celui pour lequel j'avais eu un terrible coup de foudre et qui avait annoncé il y a moins d'un mois son mariage avec une fille dont le tour de poitrine devait sûrement dépasser le QI…

- Ok, ok, j'arrête de médire… Si au moins il est heureux… c'est déjà ça…

J'avais gardé une apparence digne et un visage neutre, ne laissant personne voir mes véritables émotions. Oui, j'avais voulu hurler lorsque j'étais arrivé devant l'hôtel où se déroulait la cérémonie, oui j'avais eu un haut le cœur en voyant le fameux couple et oui mon sourire s'était crispé lorsque j'avais salué mes hôtes et que le marié m'avait offert une accolade amicale. Dégouté et nauséeux, j'avais à peine touché au buffet et étais resté prostré sur une chaise dans un coin. Quand la douleur avait atteint un niveau insoutenable, je m'étais dirigé vers les toilettes les plus proches pour vomir les quelques petits fours avalés.

- Comment une chose pareille a pu se dérouler… pourquoi j'ai fait « ça » ? pestais-je contre moi-même en marchant plus vite.

C'est sûr que maintenant, en y réfléchissant je regrettais un peu mon geste…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash-Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_2 heures plus tôt_

- Oh, je me sens pas bien…

M'appuyant sur l'une des vasques de la luxueuse pièce, je louche en regardant le robinet étincelant.

- Ichigo-kun… ça va ?

_*Oh mon dieu… tout mais pas lui…*_ Pensais-je en essayant de reprendre un sourire convenable.

- C'est rien… Sûrement un gâteau qui passe mal… murmurais-je sans me retourner.

- Tu es sûr ? Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Tu sais, je te connais bien, je sais que tu agis comme ça pour pas me gêner… Mais n'hésite pas à parler…

- Haha… Je… Ce n'est rien… Tu ne pourrais rien y faire de toute façon.

- Donc il y a bien quelque chose, tranche-t-il juste derrière moi.

- Ouais… admis-je sans conviction en m'essuyant les mains.

- Tu sais depuis le temps que tu peux tout me dire… À quoi je sers si tu ne me confies rien ! Déclare Renji en me donnant une accolade.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas que tu le saches…

- Qu'est-ce qui justifierait que tu me caches quelque chose ?

Soupirant dans son cou, heureux de sentir sa chaleur contre moi, je sais que ce geste n'est que purement amical. Après tout mon amour n'est qu'à sens unique…

- Ok, c'est toi qui me l'as demandé après tout…

- Je t'en prie explique mommh… s'étrangle le loup bleu lorsque mes lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes.

Je le sens paralysé contre moi, il est surpris et profitant de cela, je glisse ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche à la recherche de son homologue. À peine les deux membres humides se touchent-ils que je sens une violente douleur sur ma joue droite. Le poing avait percuté ma joue avec force, sans pour autant briser quoi que ce soit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je te réponds… et je constate que j'ai raison… soufflais-je en essuyant le sang qui perlait de ma lèvre blessée.

- Tu… Tu es…

- Oui ren… Oui, je suis ce que tu détestes le plus, ce que tu as toujours repoussé depuis qu'on se connait ! Je suis un de ces monstres que tu t'amuses à critiquer ! Alors comment voulais-tu que je t'avoue un truc pareil ! En même temps je suis pas malin, je te l'avoue, là, pendant ton mariage… Je suis un piètre ami… tu ferais mieux de m'oublier comme je vais essayer de le faire… Déclarais-je en haussant la voix, des larmes non voulues perlant au coin de mes yeux. Oh purée ! Pourquoi je pleure ?

- Ichigo… kun… Tu…

- Quoi encore ?

- M'aimes ? souffle-t-il sous le choc.

- Bon sang ! Oui, bien sûr, coup de foudre et tout le reste… J'ai craqué pour toi ! Oh et puis merde ! Désolé de te gâcher ta soirée ! Je pars… Désolé mais je ne ferais pas de discours… C'est impossible pour moi…

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi… bégaye-t-il en m'attrapant le bras.

- Écoute Ren… Je ne te déteste pas… Loin de là, mais réfléchis, comment veux-tu que quelqu'un fasse un discours de félicitation à la personne qu'il aime, sachant que celle-ci se marie à quelqu'un d'autre… Honnêtement, tu pourrais ? Non, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, c'est impossible… Excuse-moi… Mais si je ne veux pas devenir fou… fou de jalousie, je dois partir et t'oublier…

- Si j'avais su… Avant… Je serais sûrement sorti avec toi… déclare le jeune marié en raffermissant sa poigne.

Sous la déclaration, je serre les dents et prend un ton plus cassant.

- Inutile d'agiter de faux espoirs sous mon nez, je me suis déjà résolu… lâchais-je en me dégageant. Prend ça, fais en ce que tu veux, mais c'est sûrement la dernière chose que tu verras de moi… Te revoir serait pour moi la plus douloureuse des choses… murmurais-je en lui tendant un porte bonheur dont je ne me séparais jamais.

- Mais tu peux pas…

- Prend ! Et juste une chose… Vis heureux et sans regrets ! C'est tout ce que je te demande… Lançais-je avant de claquer la porte des toilettes.

Me dirigeant vers l'entrée de la réception, j'évite tant que possible de croiser les personnes que je connais et finis par arriver à l'accueil où je dépose précipitamment ma rose bleue retenant à peine mes larmes.

- Monsieur, vous ne devez pas…

N'écoutant pas l'hôtesse qui tente de me retenir, je dévale les quelques marches du perron et me dirige vers le carrefour non loin… M'engageant ensuite dans la grande rue animée, je marche sans but, passant une à une les différentes enseignes lumineuses des bars.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin Flash-Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_*Bon après tout… ce qui est fait, est fait… inutile de revenir là-dessus… J'assume mes actes*  
_Sortant mon portable du fond de ma poche, je l'allume pour consulter l'heure.

**00h46**

_*En théorie, je devrais me trouver chez moi… dans mon lit… prêt dormir, voir même dormir… Mais que me reste-t-il là… Rien… Vraiment rien*_ Sentant de lourds regards se poser sur moi, je relève lentement la tête en regarde autour de moi. _*Hum… Le quartier gay… Je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber…*_

Avisant un bar à l'enseigne sobre et à la devanture peu chargé, je pousse la porte sans trop savoir ce que je fais. À l'intérieur une ambiance calme, une lumière tamisée éclairant les personnes présentes ou plutôt permettant de discerner leur forme, car les alcôves plus sombres laissaient supposer que les individus qui les peuplaient ne faisaient pas que boire ou se regarder. Un peu étonné et curieux, je m'avance vers le bar et prend place dans l'un des sièges du bout de la rangée. Une fois assis, je lève les yeux vers le barman et reste sans voix…

Certes, Renji m'avait tapé dans l'œil pour son corps parfaitement bien proportionné, sa toison rouge hypnotique et son regard un brin bestial et dominant, mais là je viens de tomber sur un être bien plus beau. J'ignore son nom, mais la simple vue de profil suffit à éveiller une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Ses cheveux bleu électrique, qui ont l'air à la fois rebelles et ordonnés en une masse de pointes bleues, me donnent envie de me jeter dessus pour les toucher… Son corps divin, un torse nu, mis à part un nœud papillon noir, me permet de me délecter de la vue de ses muscles, aucun défaut, juste une peau légèrement bronzée et deux tétons roses vif qui ne demandent qu'à être suçotés… Suivant chacun de ses gestes, je fais courir mon regard sur ces muscles qui roulent sous sa peau, admirant sa beauté simple et envoutante… J'en venais à jalouser le verre qu'il essuyait. Chaque fois qu'il astiquait le verre, son biceps sursautait faisant ondulait la peau où était tatoué un grand 6 gothique, en partie caché derrière une panthère noire. Glissant lentement mon regard vers le seul vêtement qu'il porte, un pantalon noir moulant, sûrement une taille en dessous, et qui fait ressortir le cul magnifique que j'ai sous les yeux, je me mets à mater sans vergogne cette délicieuse viande. _*Bon sang, je donnerais bien mon royaume pour tâter cette chair…*_ Lorgnant ensuite la ceinture qui retient le tout, avec son anneau argenté qui étincèle, mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés par la bosse qui déforme le pauvre vêtement. _*Bon sang, si c'est pas du faux, ce mec doit être un dieu vivant…*_ Bavant littéralement sur mon siège, mon regard remonte le long de ce corps d'une pure beauté, flattant le tissu noir, trottinant dans les sillons des abdominaux, flânant légèrement autour des tétons, passant rapidement sur le menton carré, détaillant les lèvres pulpeuses sur lesquelles une langue sensuelle passe et enfin, croise un regard perçant semblable à deux saphirs miroitants. Ce simple échange me trouble et me fait réaliser ce que je fais, je mate ouvertement le serveur du bar et il m'a pris la main dans le sac. Encore plus ridicule, ma réaction est celle d'une midinette qui vient de croiser le regard de son premier amour… Je me détourne en rougissant. _*Plus cliché, tu meurs…*_

- Et ben alors mon chaton… On a honte de se rincer l'oeil ? murmure-t-on à mon oreille.

Me retournant d'un bloc, je me retrouve nez à nez avec le serveur que je viens de déshabiller du regard. Il semble très satisfait de ma réaction et garde son visage à une dizaine de centimètre du mien.

- Tiens, une nouvelle tête, je t'ai jamais vu ici… Et bien mon petit, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici au moins ?

- Oui… déclarais-je ne baissant les yeux, pour tenter d'oublier ma semaine de merde…

- Tu fais donc partie des dépressifs qui cherchent du réconfort, hein ? T'es pas le premier à venir ici pour ça, soupire-t-il en se redressant.

- Du réconfort ? Nan merci, je sais parfaitement gérer moi-même… après tout je l'ai un peu cherché…

- Vraiment ? Vu qu'il n'y a personne, je suis curieux de t'écouter ! Je te sers un truc ?

- Hum…

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la carte, je repère vite une boisson qui m'intéresse.

- Un « empire céleste » si possible.

- Tout de suite mon mignon ! ronronne le grand bleuté en caressant mon menton.

Rougissant une nouvelle fois, je le vois partir vers le fond du bar pour en sortir un verre couleur océan. Ne me gênant pas pour mater une nouvelle fois son derrière, je remarque qu'il marche de façon à faire encore plus ressortir cette partie de son corps.

- Tu lui as fait quoi ? demande une voix près de moi.

- Pardon ?

- Je te demande comment tu as fait pour l'obliger à te servir alors que tu viens d'arriver…

Détaillant mon interlocuteur, je suis frappé par le 69 qui orne sa joue gauche et trouve qu'il est plutôt pas mal.

- Je me suis juste assis là…

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois Grimmjow aussi intéressé par quelqu'un. Je serais toi, je ferais gaffe, s'il se montre aussi gentil, c'est sûrement qu'il en a après ton derrière.

- Ah… Je sais pas si dois vraiment m'inquiéter pour ça… soufflais-je en rougissant.

- Haha pas faux, c'est sûr qu'il donne envie d'y gouter… Mais je t'assure qu'une fois le pantalon tombé, tu prends vite peur. Même bien préparé… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Comment ça ?

- Faire passer une banane dans un donut, c'est faisable, quoique, ça dépend de la banane… Mais va faire passer un concombre dans le trou du donut… et dis-moi à quoi ressemble le donut après…

- Il a mal ?

- Hahaha oui voilà c'est un peu ça ! Ah ! Au fait, je me présente, Hisagi Shuuhei, Hôte de ce bar…

- Ichigo Kurosaki… Nouveau client je suppose…

- Je me moquais de Grimm tout à l'heure mais c'est un mec gentil, il est un peu rude avec les gens d'ordinaire, donc je m'étonne de le voir si tendre avec toi… Je ne compte pas le nombre de jeunes hommes prêts à tuer pour partager son lit… Mais c'est lui qui choisit et souvent c'est parce qu'il est trop en manque…

- En manque… de…

- Ouais et je t'assure que souvent « l'heureux élu » ne reviens pas le voir de sitôt… pour ne pas dire jamais.

- Ichi… Je peux savoir ce que tu baragouines à mon sujet ? grogne une voix rauque près de nous, nous faisant sursauter.

- Oh ! Mon cher Grimmjow ! Je… Je m'occupais de notre nouveau client, je lui tenais compagnie pour ne pas le laisser s'ennuyer…

- Dis plutôt que tu es venu l'ennuyer avec tes ragots…

- Non, non, Hisagi a été fort courtois et ses histoires étaient fortes intéressantes… Mais je suis sûr que Grimmjow en a de bien meilleures… fis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

Agitant le shaker avec force, la fameuse panthère faillit le lâcher en entendant son prénom sortir de ma bouche. Ravi de mon effet, je suis lui souris timidement en triturant la carte du bar.

- Tu vois, il le dit lui-même, je suis beaucoup plus intéressant que toi. Allez ouste Shuuhei ! va donc débarrasser quelques tables avec que Kensei n'arrive.

- De qu… Je ne l'attends pas ! Je fais mon travail !

- Et bien sûr, tu fais des heures supp' pile le jour où ce cher pervers vient ?

- Co-Coïncidence… s'offusque le jeune au 69 en partant vers le fond du bar un chiffon en main.

Tout en parlant, Grimmjow exécute à la perfection la réalisation du cocktail demandé, faisant rouler entre ses doigts les cinq litchis qui tombent au fond du verre, avant de les noyer sous l'alcool de riz mélangé au jus de framboise.

- Et voici un « empire céleste » pour mon petit chaton !

- Grimmjow…

- Oui, tu as besoin d'autre chose ? murmure-t-il en s'accoudant face à moi, le nez à dix centimètre du mien.

- C'est vrai que tu en as après mon cul ? lâchais-je en avalant une lichette d'alcool.

- Si Grimmjow avait été en train de boire, il aurait sûrement recraché sa boisson jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. N'ayant rien en bouche ou dans les mains, il se contente d'ouvrir la bouche en grand de surprise.

- Pou-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Rien, je m'informe, c'est tout. Oh ! Il est super ce cocktail.

- Merci, j'ai l'habitude après tout… sifflote-t-il, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Mon verre terminé, je croque les fruits imbibés d'alcool en parcourant le corps de mon serveur du regard.

- Si je devais faire payer les personnes qui me matent, je serais millionnaire avec toi.

- Désolé… soufflais-je en rougissant.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais pas, au contraire, c'est fait pour…

- Je peux en avoir un autre ? Je me sens encore trop lucide…

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à te rendre saoul ?

- Pour oublier… C'est tout… Laisser mon esprit partir dans un endroit tranquille… m'envoler dans les airs.

- Si tu veux t'envoler, je suis prêt à t'amener au septième ciel si tu veux, ronronne-t-il en me servant mon deuxième verre, accompagné d'une légère caresse sur le bras droit.

Embrumé par l'alcool, je sens à peine ce toucher qui pourtant me fait frissonner. Lorsque je repose mon verre, mon regard se fixe sur la chose plus évidente devant moi… Le fait que le pantalon de Grimmjow soit légèrement descendu et que j'ai ainsi une vue plongeante sur son dos musclé et sa raie… _*Bon dieu ce qu'il donne envie*_ hurlais-je dans ma tête en sentant le sang affluer à mon entrejambe…

- J'ai… faim… bavais-je contre ma volonté.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais tant plaisir, susurre le bleuté en penchant légèrement la tête lui donnant un air terriblement aguicheur.

- Un éclair… Oui, un éclair bien crémeux. J'aime les longs éclairs avec plein de crème à l'intérieur.

- Je vois… Et pourquoi tu aimes ça ?

- J'adore sentir la crème couler dans ma gorge, j'aime aussi le fait de mordiller et lécher ma pâtisserie pour en faire jaillir mon précieux liquide, pouffais-je, à moitié conscient de mes paroles.

- Pff Ahahaha! Je sais pas si tu le fais intentionnellement ou non, mais j'aime bien ce que tu dis ! Je t'aime bien mon petit chou ! déclare le grand bleuté en m'embrassant la joue.

Troublé, je le regarde en train de me sourire bêtement avant de sentir sa main me tapoter le haut du crâne.

- Allez, explique moi tout tes malheurs.

Obéissant sans protester, je commence mon flot ininterrompu de lamentations, ne me préoccupant même pas du fait qu'il m'écoute ou non. Il fallait que je me libère et, l'alcool aidant, je n'hésite pas à tout dire, sans rien cacher, juste vider le trop plein.

##################################

_1 heures plus tard_

Oubliant le temps qui passe ou les clients autour de nous, Grimmjow et moi avons parlé de nos vies, chacun révélant ses malheurs et ses surprises. J'ai ainsi appris comment il avait dû quitter le lycée et sa famille lorsque celle-ci avait appris son penchant pour les hommes, comment il avait chuté dans des affaires louches, avant de se faire sortir de là par son patron actuel. Comment il avait rencontré Hisagi, qui était devenu son meilleur ami et meilleur ennemi. Bien que parfaitement associés, ils ne concevaient pas l'idée d'être ensemble. Je dois avouer qu'entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche me faisait frissonner à chaque fois, il avait toujours une façon douce et un ton mielleux de le dire… Ça me mettait en confiance, au point que je ne voulais pas quitter ma place au bar.

- Grimm…

- Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- J'ai pas envie de partir… Je suis bien avec toi… Je veux pas retrouver ma vie misérable…

- Ne soit pas si défaitiste. C'est sûrement temporaire…

- Oui, j'espère… Mais si je sors de ce bar, est-ce que je pourrais encore venir te parler…

- Jamais je ne refuserais à un mignon petit chaton de venir me voir ! Je suis là presque tous les soirs.

- Hum… Merci d'avoir animé ma soirée… Je vais y aller je pense…

- Tu retournes à l'hôtel ?

- Bien sûr, après tout je n'ai nulle part où aller.

- Je… Si tu restes encore une demi-heure pour la fin de mon service, je te montrerai un coin où tu pourras rester dormir sans t'inquiéter pour un quelconque loyer.

- Comment ça ?

- Je connais un endroit pas loin, où tu pourras séjourner pour un faible coût… Du moins, un coût inférieur à celui de l'hôtel.

- Merci Grimmjow, c'est gentil à toi… Je vais rester donc… acceptais-je en m'accoudant à nouveau au comptoir.

- Je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas, souffle la panthère à mon oreille après s'être approché de moi.

Rougissant face au sous-entendu, je fais mine de ne pas comprendre et fais tourner le dernier litchi de mon verre.

Durant une bonne vingtaine de minute, j'observe mon beau serveur ranger les bouteilles, essuyer les derniers verres et astiquer le comptoir. Chacun de ses gestes est précis et fluide, dégageant une grâce et une force animale… Debout devant l'étalage de bouteilles, il les reclasse une par une, en vérifiant la quantité avec un œil pointilleux. Son visage sérieux et concentré, que je ne vois que de profil, suffit à me faire rougir. _*Dieu ce qu'il est beau…*_ Lorsqu'il commence à essuyer les verres et le comptoir, je ne peux m'empêcher de le reluquer un peu plus. Chacun de ses mouvements fait rouler ses muscles sous sa peau, celle-ci luit avec la sueur qui coule, ses yeux vifs parcourent rapidement le comptoir à la recherche de la moindre tache oubliée. Chaque fois qu'il se déplace, je me mords les lèvres en contemplant alternativement, son divin fessier, sa bosse suggestive et ses abdos à se damner.

- Oï Ichi… Arrête un peu de me mater, j'ai l'impression d'être un steak devant le nez d'un fauve et j'ai pas l'habitude… Normalement c'est l'inverse… C'est gênant… grogne le bleuté en se plantant devant moi, les joues légèrement roses.

- Excuse-moi, tu es tellement appétissant après tout… ça me donne faim… gloussais-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ? susurre la panthère joueuse.

- Hum… J'ai bien envie d'un truc chaud… et savoureux…

- Je vois… Un bon bol de lait chaud pour un jeune chaton affamé ?

- Ça dépend du lait… soupirais-je séduit.

- Du lait frais, très frais… Tu pourras même le traire toi-même, souffle-t-il séducteur en se penchant vers moi.

- Proposition intéressante… Et toi tu ne veux rien ? murmurais-je au moment où son front se colle au mien.

- Rien n'est mieux pour moi qu'un client ravi… Sinon, je serais content de pouvoir te tenir compagnie… pour discuter…

- Forcément si tu les sers tous comme tu me sers moi… *hip* oups… C'est normal qu'ils te courent après…

- Tout le monde n'a pas le droit à mes faveurs sois en conscient, souffle doucement la panthère.

- Je devrais être flatté, je suppose ? marmonnais-je les yeux mis-clôt alors qu'il se penche vers moi.

- Certainement…

Juste avant que nos lèvres se touchent, alors que je sens son souffle chaud sur mon menton, une voix cassante vient briser l'ambiance.

- Grimmjow ! On ne touche pas aux clients du bar ! siffle un Hisagi énervé en posant un plateau recouvert de verres sur le comptoir.

- Raaah Shuuhei ! Je te jure qu'un jour je te le ferai payer ! gronde la panthère en attrapant son chiffon et commençant à essuyer la vaisselle restante.

- Mais bien sûr ! Comme d'habitude en fait… Bon euh… Kurosaki-kun, le bar va fermer, donc il va falloir sortir.

- Mais… Je veux rester… marmonnais-je. Ouch ! Ma tête tourne…

Pas de soucis, je vais t'aider jusqu'à la sortie.

- Oï Ichi, attends-moi devant l'entrée… Je t'ai promis un truc, alors je compte bien te le montrer.

Durant un bref moment de lucidité, je vois le numéroté se raidir et devenir rouge, avant d'hurler après le bleuté.

- Grimmjow ! Nan mais je rêve ou tu…

- Pas ça, je l'aide seulement…

- Ah… Bon allons-y.

Docilement, je me laisse guider par le serveur qui se penche vers moi pour me poser une question.

- Dis… Je vous ai observés… Et je suis vraiment très surpris de voir Grimmjow ainsi… Que t'a-t-il promis ? Et j'ai rêvé ou il allait te rouler un patin d'enfer ?

- Aucune idée… Mais il m'a dit qu'il connaissait un endroit où dormir… Vu que je suis… disons… à la rue depuis hier.

- Ah… Mais quelle adresse peut-il bien connaitre, il ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce propos.

- Je peux pas vraiment te répondre…

Une fois parvenu à la sortie, j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais, ce qui a pour effet de m'éclaircir un peu les idées.

- J'ai pas encore touché le fond… Mais je vois Grimmjow comme une bouée pour ne pas couler, alors je vais m'y accrocher pour ne pas finir je ne sais où…

- Tu ne devrais pas trop compter sur lui comme ça… Il ne s'attache pas aussi simplement aux gens.

- Je m'en doute… Mais je préfère ça plutôt que dépérir pour un rien… S'il me permet de garder la tête hors de l'eau encore un peu, alors pourquoi pas !

- J'espère pour toi que ça s'arrangera, même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu as vécu…

- Merci ! Oh ! Mes consos, j'ai pas payé…

- Laisse… C'est moi qui m'en charge, fait une voix rauque derrière nous.

- Grimmjow ? Mais tu t'es déjà changé ? Et la vaisselle ?

- Je t'en ai laissé une partie, rassure toi, ricane-t-il avant venir se placer près de moi. Et puis, je suis attendu contrairement à quelqu'un, persifle-t-il.

- Kensei est occupé… C'est pour ça… grince le numéroté en claquant la porte du bar.

Me retournant vers celui que je vais suivre, je le détaille de nouveau et suis surpris du changement. Si au bar j'ai surtout admiré sa peau, ses muscles et son visage, je n'ai pas regardé l'ensemble. Vêtu d'un pantalon marron, moins moulant que le précédent mais tout aussi beau à regarder, son paquet est moins visible mais j'en avais déjà vu assez pour me faire une idée de la chose. Il n'est plus torse nu, mais arbore un débardeur noir qui laisse voir ses abdos et pointer ses tétons. Un veste sans manches blanche contraste le tout et l'anneau de fourrure de la même couleur qui entoure son cou, lui donne un air de vilain garçon très séduisant. Enfin, ses cheveux ont été rabattus en arrière, achevant de lui donner un petit air malfaisant, son regard devenant celui d'un Yakuza… Lorsqu'il darde son regard azur vers moi, je me rends compte que je tremble d'excitation, j'ai chaud… Aussi bien au niveau de mon bas-ventre qu'au niveau de mon visage.

- Roh, encore en train de me dévorer du regard ? C'est très indécent comme façon de détailler les gens… Je pourrais prendre ça comme une invitation… Ronronne-t-il en me prenant par la taille.

- Je…

Inutile de t'excuser, tu peux me déshabiller du regard… ça m'excite… susurre-t-il au creux de mon oreille après m'avoir enlacé.

- Grimm ! Je…

- Pardon, je dois t'amener là où je t'ai promis, dit-il en retirant ses bras.

- Attend ! Re-Reste comme ça encore un peu… J'aime bien… Cette chaleur… murmurais-je en m'agrippant à sa veste.

- D'accord ! Je vais pas dire non ! pouffe-t-il en resserrant ses bras.

Apaisé et un peu affaibli par l'alcool, je glisse mon visage dans le creux de son cou, me nichant entre sa peau et la fourrure de sa veste. Dans le même temps, je sens ses mains descendre le long de mon dos. Lorsqu'elles atteignent le haut de ma croupe, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir en me serrant contre lui.

- J'aime bien les sons que tu fais… Je serais curieux d'en entendre d'autres…

- À toi de trouver comment les faire sortir, lâchais-je involontairement.

Ses mains qui pétrissaient lentement ma chair se figent brusquement et se retirent en même temps que lui.

- Grimmjow ?

- Viens… On y va tout de suite…

- Ok, fis-je en attrapant la main qu'il me tend.

##################################

_10 minutes plus tard, au pied d'un lotissement banal._

_*Hum… appartement simple et sûrement peu cher comme il l'a dit, au moins je remarque que l'endroit n'est pas en mauvais état ou mal famé*_ Lorsque Grimmjow s'engage dans l'escalier en tirant de sa poche un trousseau de clé, je commence à m'interroger sur son lien avec l'endroit.  
Passant en silence devant les différentes portes, je remarque qu'aucune d'entre elles ne porte de nom, comme si elles étaient toutes vides.

- Inutile de chercher, il n'y a personne à l'étage, je suis le seul.

Surpris, je continue malgré tout de marcher pour le rejoindre et l'observe en train de glisser sa clé dans la serrure du seul appartement avec un nom, le sien.

- L'étage m'appartient, alors tu ne risques pas de trouver grand monde par ici, déclare-t-il en souriant, satisfait. Si tu veux tout savoir, Hisagi habite en bas, avec d'autres personnes. Bien ! Si tu veux bien entrer… souffle-t-il en me poussant doucement dans le dos.

Entrant dans le petit vestibule, qui s'avère un plus grand que prévu, je m'avance intimidé en détaillant la décoration. Devant moi s'ouvre une large entrée, avec un buffet sur lequel trône un bol, dans lequel Grimmjow jette ses clés. Lorsqu'il disparait dans la pièce de droite, je l'y rejoins sur la pointe des pieds, un peu intimidé par le nouvel environnement.

- Surtout fais comme chez toi, ne t'inquiète pas… Tu es mon invité…

- Euh… C'est l'endroit dont tu m'as parlé ?

- Oui, si tu le souhaite je peux te louer l'appartement du bout. Et le prix ne sera pas très élevé…

- Tu me le louerais comme ça, sans garantie ni rien ?

- Pour un mignon petit chaton comme toi, je vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas… Et tu m'as l'air honnête…

- Je… Merci… C'est trop gentil…

- Pas de quoi ! Et ne reste pas debout vient t'asseoir là, déclare la panthère d'une voix douce en caressant la place du canapé à ses côtés.

Trop heureux de la situation, je me pose sur la surface moelleuse et suis immédiatement attiré par le corps chaud qui se tient déjà là. Un peu malgré moi, je me colle à lui posant ma tête sur son épaule et mon torse contre ses côtes. En quelque seconde, je me sens réchauffé, voir même en surchauffe, mon corps bout à son contact. Son odeur m'enivre plus que l'alcool et je le vois se pencher vers moi pour cueillir mon menton.

- Dis-moi… C'est quoi que je sens contre ma jambe ? Tu m'as l'air vachement en forme pour un dépressif.

- Grimm… J'ai chaud avec toi…

- Tu insinues que c'est ma faute ?

- Je sais pas… J'ai la tête qui tourne… Et ton odeur est de plus en plus forte… soupirais-je en me redressant face à lui.

Me collant un peu plus à lui, je m'assois sur ses cuisses fermes, conscient du paquet qui se forme sous le pantalon.

- Je dois prendre ça comment ? glisse-t-il amusé en me fixant et en glissant ses mains autour de ma taille.

- Comme tu veux ! lançais-je avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres.

Sans trop de surprise, celles-ci s'ouvrent au contact des miennes, permettant à ma langue d'envahir sa bouche pour aller chatouiller la sienne. Les yeux fermés, son visage entre mes mains, je sens ses longs doigts courir sur mes côtes et se glisser sous ma chemise, passant rapidement la barrière de tissu que constitue mon tee-shirt, et je frissonne lorsque je ressens la tiédeur de ses paumes contre ma peau. Ses mains se rejoignent dans le creux de mon dos, avant de remonter vers ma nuque pour l'une et plonger dans mon pantalon pour l'autre.

- Grimm… soupirais-je en reprenant ma respiration.

- Chut… me coupe-t-il en capturant de nouveau ma bouche.

Doucement, il me fait basculer sur lui, soulevant mes jambes pour me poser complètement sur son torse. Allongé sur le canapé, il m'enveloppe de ses bras, je suis pris au piège, un piège délicieux… Avec de lents mouvements que je ne sens presque pas, il arrive à me retirer pantalon et veste. Lorsque le baiser se brise pour laisser passer les pièces de tissu, je ressens un bref sentiment de manque, qu'il efface bien vite en me ramenant à lui. Je suis donc là, dans ses bras, avec pour seul vêtement mon caleçon un peu étroit.

- Je sens que je vais le regretter… soufflais-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu diras ça après… me répond-il avant de mordiller mon cou.

Me tortillant sur ses genoux, je soupire de plaisir à chaque caresse qu'il me procure, frissonnant de désir sous ses doigts habiles. Mes mains cherchent désespérément le bas de son tee-shirt pour toucher sa peau, mais sans succès.

- Je vais le faire… Grogne-t-il en attrapant son col.

D'un geste sec, il déchire le pauvre tissu noir sous mes yeux abasourdis.

- J'en ai d'autre… Pas de panique.

- Ah…

Ma main tremble un peu, mon regard d'abord attiré par les abdos d'une finesse incroyable, remonte ensuite le large poitrail pour finir sur le téton droit. Doucement, j'avance mes doigts vers ce petit bouton de chair rose vif. Avant même que je ne l'effleure, Grimmjow contracte ses muscles me faisant sursauter. Devant ma mine surprise, il rigole et continue ses caresses. Vexé, je lui saute au cou pour me venger, mais ses mains m'immobilisent en pétrissant férocement la partie charnue de mon être. Sous ses doigts experts, ma volonté faiblit et je ne peux que gémir mon plaisir.

- Grimm… Aah… Tu m'avais promis…

- Quoi ?

- Du lait chaud ! soufflais-je à son oreille, le surprenant.

- Oh ! Bien sûr… dégustation immédiate ?

- Oui… soupirais-je dans son cou.

- Si monsieur est si pressé, pourquoi le ferais-je attendre… déclare-t-il en écartant lentement les jambes.

Hypnotisé par son regard, je le laisse me guider et glisse entre ses jambes. À genou face à lui, je me penche pour lui embrasser le nombril le faisant doucement grogner. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ni trop ce qui m'attend, j'attrape la boucle de sa ceinture d'une main incertaine, en louchant au passage sur la bosse qui déforme le pantalon. Alors que je tire mollement sur le cuir, Grimmjow place sa main autour de la mienne et m'aide à défaire l'accessoire récalcitrant. Son sourire de bête affamée me fait trembler… Trembler d'excitation. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je suis excité d'être avec lui. Même si ce n'est que physique, cela me suffit… J'ai besoin de ça pour me changer les idées, pouvoir m'abandonner à quelqu'un, quitte à le regretter après. Lorsqu'il dégrafe le bouton, ma main fait un bond incontrôlé pour le stopper.

- Je… Je vais le faire… Murmurais-je d'une voix indécise, tremblante, que je ne me connaissais pas.

_*Ok, je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, Grimmjow, l'ambiance ou une quelconque substance étrange… Mais j'agis bizarrement… et ça ne me gêne même pas…*_ Sur ces remises en question, j'attrape le bout de sa fermeture éclair avec mes dents et lève les yeux vers son visage. La lueur que je vois dans ses yeux me montre toute l'étendue de son excitation, mon geste le surprend et dans le bon sens du terme, il me veut. Mon front s'appuie sur ses abdos tendus et bouillants, j'entends sa respiration s'accélérer à mesure que je glisse vers le bas pour ouvrir la fermeture. L'énorme bosse chaude et palpitante vibre toujours plus contre mon nez, déformant le pauvre vêtement et m'excitant au passage. Une fois dégagée de l'étroit pantalon, la « bête » apparait en partie, sous la forme d'une longue bosse dure. Le boxer bleu nuit en nylon colle à sa peau, dévoilant la perfection du membre. Comme les papillons de nuit sont attirés par la lumière, mes lèvres se posent sans hésitation sur le tissu qui camoufle les bourses, l'embrassant avec douceur. Léchant sans honte le tissu qui recèle le trésor que je vise, je m'amuse des soupirs que pousse la panthère.

- Dis-moi… Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu ton lait, hein ? Pour être aussi affamé…

Ignorant la question, je mordille avec douceur le paquet et laisse mes mains courir sur sa peau, faisant des dessins irréguliers sur ses abdos. Entamant alors une lente remontée de ma langue le long de son membre palpitant, je fais dans le même temps glisser mes mains sur ses reins, puis son postérieur. Caressant les muscles puissants et la chair appétissante, je m'enivre de son odeur masculine qui jaillit de toutes les parties de son corps. C'est alors avec un féroce appétit qui me surprend moi-même que je m'empare du gland que je vois sous le tissu légèrement mouillé. Caressant le morceau de chair de ma langue, je le frotte, le mordille, le suçote et lui fait plein d'autres petits supplices que Grimmjow semble supporter avec plaisir, au vu des gémissements qu'il pousse.

- Continue… T'es doué pour me chauffer… souffle le bleuté d'une voix rauque, les yeux fermés.

- J'espère que le lait promis sera bien chaud, sinon je pourrais être déçu, ronronnais-je en relevant la tête.

- Pour toi, il sera même bouillant… grogne-t-il en attrapant mon menton pour m'offrir un baiser.

D'une main sûre, il fait glisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement au passage. Lorsque je baisse les yeux vers mon « repas », je manque de m'étouffer. _*Ok… Je l'avoue, j'ai souvent fantasmé sur des mecs avec des « arguments » à faire baver… Mais là… C'est carrément un rêve…*_ Posant ma main sur le membre long, lisse, dur et rosé de mon amant, je suis surpris par la douceur de la peau. Le doux duvet bleu qui entoure la base de la verge et qui forme une petite auréole, suffit à me séduire.

- Pas besoin de baver devant, elle n'attend que toi… souffle-t-il doucement en s'affalant un peu plus.

Sans attendre, ma main empoigne l'imposant membre et entame un lent mouvement de va-et-vient vertical. Allant le plus lentement possible, je m'extasie devant cette perfection, je caresse de mes doigts la surface lisse, gonflée et sans défaut. Bien que plus grand que la moyenne, il reste parfaitement proportionné. Me lançant à l'assaut, je commence par embrasser le gland rouge. _*Cette chaleur… Cette saveur légèrement salée et en même temps indéfinissable… Je n'aurais jamais pensé y goûter de nouveau aussi vite…*_ Gobant la chair palpitante, je la lèche et m'en imprègne, passant ma langue sur ce trésor gorgé de sang, je rougis face à ma propre audace. Mon grand partenaire soupire d'aise et m'incite à continuer, sa main droite se perd dans mes cheveux pour suivre mes mouvements. Lentement, je fais glisser l'imposant membre dans ma bouche, n'arrêtant pas ma langue qui s'évertue à goûter chaque parcelle de peau.

- Vas-y… Continue… soupire-t-il entre 2 respirations.

Motivé par cet appel, j'enfonce un peu plus vite sa verge dans ma gorge… Et me rend vite compte que je ne pourrais pas vraiment avaler entièrement son imposante virilité… Dégustant cette chaude friandise, je sens la main du bleuté appuyer plus fort et plus vite sur mon crâne pour me faire avaler un peu plus son membre. Recrachant sa colonne de chair qui m'étouffe un peu, je relève la tête pour capter son regard… Regard brillant de plaisir et de désir, qui me brûle la peau et me réchauffe. Joueur, je me penche pour lécher son nombril et ses abdos bien parfaitement ciselés… Mes mains s'activent sur la colonne de chair prête à exploser.

- Grimm… Tu trembles… ça va ? ronronnais-je perfide.

- Ta bouche… Reprends… Vite… halète-t-il alors que j'accélère une nouvelle fois mes gestes.

Avalant le gland d'un rouge vif, je le sens bouillir entre mes doigts. Sa sueur dégoulinant le long de son torse, son air torturé, son souffle saccadé, ses joues rosies et sa main tremblante dans mes cheveux le rendent plus qu'attirant… Je le contrôle en partie… Et j'adore ça…

- Continue… Je suis presque au bout… grogne-t-il en attrapant ma nuque pour me forcer à l'engloutir.

Ses gestes pouvaient paraitre violents, mais en réalité, il est précis et prévenant. Lorsqu'il sent qu'il va trop vite, il me laisse le temps de respirer. Mais là, j'suis à moitié conscient, enivré par les sensations… Lorsqu'il pousse un long râle de jouissance et que son essence jaillit au fond de ma gorge, je n'ai qu'une réaction… un long gémissement suivit d'une toux étranglée, à cause du flot. Alors que les derniers jets s'écrasent sur ma joue et que le membre encore bien gonflé du bleuté glisse sur mon épaule, il me jette un regard qui en dit long.

- Maow… Merci pour ce repas… absolument divin, susurrais-je en caressant distraitement son torse humide de sueur et de sperme.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, j'ai envie de dire, grogne-t-il en me soulevant pour me poser sur ses cuisses.

Avant que je ne réplique, je le sens me lécher les lèvres, essuyant avec douceur les éclaboussures de sa jouissance. Lorsque sa langue glisse dans mon cou, je ne peux retenir des gémissements et ronronnements.

- Toi… Comment les mecs ont-ils pu te lâcher si tu suces comme ça… Avec une technique pareille… Ils devraient te courir après !

- Ils préfèrent les grosses poitrines et les longs cheveux ondulés… Désolé…

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est eux qui devraient s'excuser de pas avoir sauté sur l'occasion ! Je te rassure… Moi je compte bien y goûter entièrement. Tu veux boire un truc ?

- Tu viens de me noyer sous ton lait… je pense que ça ira ! Mais un petit truc frais ne sera pas de refus !

- Je vais te chercher ça mon chaton… déclare-t-il d'une voix rauque en se levant.

D'un pas à la fois félin et majestueux, je le regarde avec des yeux gourmands se diriger vers la cuisine. _*Mon dieu ce cul… le nombre de personnes qui seraient prêtes à se damner pour le toucher… ça doit être un truc de fou…*_ Lorsque la panthère disparait, je me lève rapidement pour me diriger vers ce qui me semble être la chambre. Je m'attends à un petit coin cosy vu le personnage… mais je trouve plutôt un immense lit qui a l'air horriblement moelleux. Du coin de l'œil je repère l'entrée de la salle de bain, où je récupère une serviette pour me débarbouiller. Une fois à peu près propre, je me dirige vers le lit et m'enfonce dans le matelas dans un soupir de joie. Les draps sont doux et me caressent la peau… C'est comme si des dizaines de mains me massaient le dos… j'en ronronne de plaisir. Le lit en lui-même me donne l'impression d'être un immense nuage dans lequel je m'enfonce. Je suis tellement bien que je ne veux pas partir…

- Eh ben alors ? On joue à Cache-cache ? fait une voix douce depuis le seuil de la chambre.

Son sourire, son corps, son odeur, sa voix… tout est un appel à la luxure… et à l'indécence. À tel point que je ne peux résister à l'envie de le provoquer.

- Oh oui… Ce lit un partenaire fabuleux… je sens que je pars pour les landes du plaisir ! me moquais-je d'un ton sérieux, en me roulant le plus sensuellement possible dans les draps.

- Sa mine surprise est à mourir de rire et je suis obligé de pouffer de rire dans le coussin pour ne pas être trop bruyant.

- Tu vas voir ! Je vais te faire décoller au 7ème ciel… Tu vas prendre tellement de plaisir que tu en verras même des étoiles. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est de vraiment s'envoyer en l'air… gronde-t-il en se jetant sur le lit.

Faussement apeuré, je l'accueille d'un couinement de joie. Lorsqu'il me plaque sur le matelas et me vole sauvagement un baiser, je me laisse faire et entoure sa taille de mes jambes, collant délibérément mon érection contre ses abdos. Je sens dans sa façon de m'embrasser la tension qui monte en lui, je le sens de plus en plus bestial avec moi. Lorsqu'il me relâche et s'attaque à la peau de mon cou, j'entreprends de l'enlacer, mais les stimulations qu'il me fait sont trop fortes et je gémis malgré moi lorsque ses crocs mordillent ma chair.

- Aaah Grimm… Continue…

- Tu es sûr que c'est bon de coucher comme ça dès le premier soir ? me souffle-t-il en ralentissant ses caresses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Tu le veux autant que moi ! sifflais-je en le mordant au cou à mon tour.

- Aaah… soupire-t-il. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un partenaire aussi excitant ! avoue-t-il alors que ma bouche navigue le long de son cou.

Excité l'un et l'autre, je ne m'inquiète pas pour l'énorme membre qui palpite doucement contre mon postérieur. J'y suis préparé, je sais que je l'aurais. Étrangement, au fond de moi, une petite voix me dit que je suis en train de trahir l'amour que je porte à celui qui est aujourd'hui marié. Car au final, je finis simplement jaloux à en crever, en train de me consoler dans les bras d'un inconnu, à me perdre dans les nimbes du plaisir pour fuir la réalité qui est trop douloureuse pour moi. Blessé par mes pensées, je me relâche et retombe mollement sur le matelas, sous les yeux étonnés de la panthère. Les jambes encore nouées autour de ses côtes, j'étends les bras de part et d'autre de mon visage alors que celui-ci s'inonde de larmes non-voulues.

- Que… ça va ?

- C'est rien… Juste ma conscience et mon amour perdu qui volent en éclats…

- Je savais bien que c'était une erreur… Je me suis encore laissé emporter par le désir… et le manque… au point de te forcer à tout ça !

- Non, je t'aurais repoussé si moi aussi je n'en avais pas eu envie… C'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Grimm… soufflais-je en me redressant pour souffler à son oreille. Prends-moi comme jamais tu n'as pris quelqu'un… Fais-moi oublier tous mes malheurs… finis-je en l'embrassant de force.

Surpris, il ne peut se rattraper et tombe à la renverse, emporté par mon geste. L'embrassant à en oublier de respirer, je reste focalisé sur ma langue et lui laisse le contrôle. Il ne met pas longtemps à se reprendre et ses mains n'hésitent pas une seconde à la direction à prendre. La première caresse mon dos de manière répétitive, effleurant doucement la peau de ma nuque au bas de mon dos, provoquant un millier de frissons de plaisir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. L'autre main, plus avide que la première, se dirige directement vers mon postérieur et entreprend de le taquiner en frottant de façon menaçante la verge de mon partenaire entre mes fesses tremblotantes.

- Ta façon de me séduire me plaît vraiment ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre… grogne-t-il en me retournant sur le matelas.

Je suis donc étalé dans le grand lit moelleux, complétement nu entre les mains d'un mec magnifique, qui a aussi envie que moi de s'abandonner à la luxure. Lorsque ses grandes mains s'emparent sans ménagement de ma croupe, je ne peux retenir un couinement de surprise.

- Arrête de gémir comme ça ou je vais perdre la tête, me glisse-t-il en mordillant mon oreille.

- Aaaah… C'est… bon… soupirais-je sous les sensations que je ressens avec ses caresses et son corps contre le mien.

Très doucement, il caresse mon entrée avec son index, le premier contact me fait sursauter, mais la chaleur de son torse contre mon dos me calme vite.

- Détends-toi… Je vais te préparer comme il faut… grogne-t-il en me mordillant la nuque.

Me laissant complétement aller, je me mords les lèvres en gémissant lorsque le doigt pénètre en moi. Lentement et avec une douceur qui me surprend, il remue légèrement le bout de son index pour m'habituer à sa présence. Très vite, je ressens une douce chaleur m'envahir et embraser mes reins, le doigt bouge plus vite en moi et mes gémissements de douleur se transforment en soupirs de plaisir.

- Encore… Grimm…

- Tu t'habitues vite… Et c'est pas plus mal, glisse-t-il avant d'embrasser mon dos entre mes omoplates me faisant glapir de surprise.

Lorsque son majeur vient rejoindre l'index en moi, mon corps entier se tend d'un coup et un râle étouffé par le coussin sort de ma bouche. Plus il bouge ses doigts, plus je me sens bouillir, la sensation que cela me procure est addictive… Je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose pareille auparavant. Je suis surpris de voir mon propre corps se mettre en marche et se calquer sur les mouvements de la panthère, afin que les doigts aillent toujours plus loin en moi.

- Dis donc… Toi, tu en veux vraiment, quel mouvement indécent ! Penche-toi un peu plus en avant que je puisse voir comment tu remues tes jolies fesses.

- M'exécutant immédiatement, je plaque volontairement mon visage entre les coussins et relève mon postérieur, lui permettant d'enfoncer un troisième doigt, que j'accueille d'un couinement ravi.

- Quel pervers… Je suis séduit ! gronde Grimmjow en enfonçant ses doigts plus profondément en moi. Tu miaules vraiment bien… Tu le fais pour tout le monde ?

- Aaah… Aaah… Encore…

- J'ai pas entendu ta réponse, susurre-t-il à mon oreille en bougeant une nouvelle fois ses doigts frôlant ma prostate de l'index.

- Aaack ! lâchais-je en m'arquant d'un seul coup, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh ! Serais-ce donc l'endroit, claironne-t-il faisant courir sa langue le long de ma colonne vertébrale en direction de mon postérieur malmené.

- Griiiiimjooow… Encore… implorais-je l'esprit clairement divaguant.

- Être si sexy une fois bourré devrais être interdit ! peste-t-il en me retournant sans difficulté.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir ou de faire quoi que ce soit, il reprend mon derrière en main pour y enfoncer ses doigts, avant d'embrasser avec douceur mes bourses gonflées de désir.

- Aaah ! Non Grimm… Pas ça… Je…

- Arrête de râler un peu… Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'attends que ça… répond -t-il à mes suppliques.

Tentant mollement de le repousser, je me tortille entre ses mains, accentuant les stimulations de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il s'empare de ma verge pour la caresser avec ferveur, je sens mon corps fondre de désir et le plaisir monter en flèche.

- Arr… Arrête… je… vais… haletais-je pour le stopper, en vain.

- Allons, tu me laisses boire un peu de ton lait aussi non ?

Sans attendre ma réponse qui finit en gémissement affolé, il enfonce mon membre dans sa bouche, entourant ma colonne de chair de ses lèvres et titillant mon gland de sa puissante langue. Il a à peine commencé à lécher ma verge, que déjà je me sens imploser de plaisir. Lorsqu'en plus ses doigts s'amusent à stimuler ma prostate, mon esprit se brise. Dans un puissant râle de jouissance, mon corps se tend comme un arc. Ne pouvant me retenir, je sens ma luxure envahir sa bouche et surtout je le sens se délecter de mon essence, continuant d'avaler mon membre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Délicieux… Dis-moi, tu es déjà épuisé ? On vient juste de commencer pourtant.

- Laisse… Laisse-moi une seconde reprendre mon souffle et chasser les étoiles qui dansent devant mes yeux… et je suis à toi…

- Fort content de l'entendre ! dit-il joyeusement, un filet blanc coulant du coin de ses lèvres, sans pour autant altéré le côté séducteur de son sourire.

Me détendant un peu après cet exercice, je m'étire félinement sur le matelas pendant que le bleuté fait courir ses mains sur mes hanches puis mes cuisses. Son regard illuminé d'une lueur que je trouve fort peu décente, il m'observe et me caresse. Sous son inspection détaillée, je me tortille et m'étire. Continuant de faire descendre ses mains toujours plus bas, celles-ci finissent par arriver au niveau de mes pieds, caressant mes chevilles puis mes doigts de pieds.

- J'ai encore faim de toi… gronde-t-il en me forçant à lever les jambes, avant de les écarter.

Un peu déboussolé, je ne me débats pas et attend la suite. Je vois son visage se diriger vers ma verge encore dure, mais juste pour lui donner un petit coup de langue qui me fait frémir.

- Non pas ça… J'ai déjà eu ma dose… Je veux goûter autre chose, lâche-t-il d'une voix rauque en descendant toujours plus bas, sa langue palpant mes bourses avant de caresser le bout de la raie.

Je n'ai le temps que de pousser un couinement de surprise en réalisant ce qu'il cherche, l'instant d'après ma bouche reste bien ouverte, mais ne faisant que lâcher des soupirs de plaisir.

- Aah… Noon… Pas… çaaaaaah ! Haletais-je en sentant son muscle humide s'insinuer en moi.

Ignorant superbement mes plaintes, il continue son travail de préparation avec un sérieux assez troublant. Prenant soin de passer sa langue sur toutes les zones sensibles possibles et en plaçant ses mains de façon à me rendre fou… fou de désir. Bien que ses gestes soit doux et terriblement stimulants, il restait dominant dans son attitude. Lorsque je tentais de m'échapper, ses griffes me plaquèrent plus fort sur le matelas m'obligeant à subir sa terrible préparation. Résigné, je finis par me laisser complétement aller à ses coups de langue ravageurs, pantelant sur le lit, mes gémissements se tarissant à cause de mon souffle court. Lorsqu'il me retourne une nouvelle fois, je ne réagis plus ou du moins pas assez vite.

- Eh ben alors, on fatigue ? Laisse-moi entendre tes doux gémissements, montre-moi que tu aimes ça… susurre-t-il en se couchant sur mon dos.

La chaleur de son corps me fait soupirer de bonheur, ses lèvres sur ma nuque et ses mains sur mes hanches me font délirer. _*Si c'est un rêve, je jure de pendre celui qui me réveillera*_ Lentement, semant de rapides baisers sur ma peau, sa bouche atteint mon oreille qu'il mordille avec gourmandise. Ses mains viennent se poser sur mes fesses légèrement moites par ce qui les attend, les écartant doucement pour laisser son gland se poser devant mon entrée.

- Tu es prêt ? ça va faire un peu mal au début, mais fais avec… susurre-t-il entre deux morsures.

- Vas-y ! Je t'attends ! couinais-je avant de me tendre en sentant la pression contre mon anus.

Au vu de la personne et de son côté bestial, je m'attends à un échange mouvementé et violent. Bien au contraire, il est doux et calme, attentionné et toujours en train de me réconforter. Sa bouche, collée à mon oreille, me murmure de me détendre pour l'accueillir, elle souffle aussi un air chaud rempli de désir, m'excitant plutôt que me calmant. Son imposant membre, que j'ai eu la joie de goûter il y a peu, pénétre en moi lentement. Alors que je me prépare à me faire déchirer en deux, voire d'hurler à la mort, je suis surpris de ne rien sentir ou plutôt de m'échauffer encore plus.

- Aaaah… C'est… booon… Ronronnais-je en sentais sa colonne de chair pulser en moi.

- Hum… Séduisant miaulement… C'est marrant, c'est moins serré que prévu… Tu entretiens souvent cette partie-là de toi ?

- Pas… Plus que çaaaaw… gémis-je lorsque ses cuisses se pressent contre mon derrière indiquant qu'il est presque entièrement entré. Aaah ! C'est… énorme !

- Détends-toi… souffle… C'est pas tous les jours que tu te tapes un monstre pareil, me glisse-t-il d'une voix rauque, en se redressant.

Lorsque son membre est enfoncé en moi jusqu'à la garde, il lâche un petit grognement satisfait auquel je réponds d'un couinement de plaisir.

- Couine pas trop vite, je vais te donner une raison de le faire dans pas longtemps.

Posant ses mains sur mes hanches, il commence par ressortir lentement son membre me faisant gémir de frustration. Lorsqu'il replonge en moi, toujours avec une lenteur diabolique, j'halète pour contenir les vagues de plaisir qui déferlent en moi.

- Quel délice… J'en ai gouté des jolis petits culs, mais aucun comme le tien ! Serré et en même temps très ouvert pour avaler ma bête, chaud bouillant comme un volcan et plus affamé qu'un fauve. Si je m'écoutais, je t'enfermerais chez moi ! soupire le bleuté en accélérant un peu ses va-et-vient.

Agrippant les draps, je mords sans ménagement le coussin sur lequel je suis couché pour étouffer mes premiers cris de plaisir. Lorsqu'il commence à coulisser plus facilement en moi, il s'écrase sur moi, recouvrant mon corps du sien et plante immédiatement ses crocs dans mon cou, pour me forcer à me cambrer libérant au passage ma bouche qui se permet un râle de jouissance.

- Aaaaaaaah ! Encore ! C'est… Aaah…. Divin ! Continue, l'implorais-je en tentant de me redresser.

- Purée… Je te voyais pas aussi pervers ! C'est sûr que ton petit côté « gentil garçon très propre sur lui » m'a séduit mais là je suis tombé amoureux de la bête sexuelle qui se déhanche sous mes doigts et réclame mes coups de rein, gronde-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Profitant de ma faiblesse, il glisse ses bras sous moi, son bras droit me soulève pour faciliter le baiser et accentuer la pénétration, sa main gauche emprisonne d'une poigne ferme ma verge tendue. Complétement soumis à ses désirs, je ne peux que soupirer d'extase en sentant ses coups de rein de plus en plus profond. Lorsqu'il frôle ma prostate, j'ai un sursaut dû à la décharge de plaisir qui parcoure mon corps à cet instant, cela amuse Grimmjow qui me plaque immédiatement contre le matelas. Accentuant encore ses coups de rein, j'entre dans un état second de béatitude, je ne ressens aucune douleur, juste le plaisir qui érode ma raison et me fait oublier le reste, tout le reste. Les malheurs que j'ai eu, mes déceptions, mes rancœurs, tout s'efface… Dans un cri incontrôlé, j'extériorise mon premier orgasme. Alors mon essence envahit sa main et recouvre ses doigts, je pantèle dans ses bras et ma tête se pose sur son épaule. Posant un doux baiser dans le creux de mon cou, il me souffle quelques paroles avant de m'étendre sur le lit.

- Reste avec moi, on vient à peine de commencer… grogne-t-il en portant sa main souillée à ses lèvres, pour y lécher le précieux nectar.

- Tu es une vraie bête… mais une bête terriblement sexy… roucoulais-je entourant ses côtes de mes jambes pour l'inviter.

Ne se le laissant pas dire deux fois, il me recouvre avec douceur et m'embrasse, me faisant goûter à mon propre lait. Je n'en suis point dégoûté, au contraire, cela donne une saveur particulière au baiser. Ses mains courent de nouveau sur ma peau, flattant mes côtes puis mes cuisses, les écartant doucement pour m'indiquer qu'il a encore envie. Tout aussi désireux que lui de replonger dans les nimbes du plaisir, je me soumets à sa demande et enlace fermement son cou.

- Fais-moi hurler… lui soufflais-je lorsque le baiser cesse.

À peine ma phrase est-elle finie que ses cuisses percutent mes fesses, enfonçant brutalement sa virilité en moi. Le souffle coupé, je retire lentement mes dents de son cou et mes ongles de son dos, et l'invite à continuer d'un léger mouvement de rein. Docile, il s'exécute mais avec douceur cette fois-ci, pénétrant mon intimité avec force mais en prenant soin de ne pas me blesser. Peu à peu, mes gémissements changent sous les coups de rein, de soupirs, ils passent à cris, avant de devenir des hurlements de jouissance pure. Je me fiche que mes cris puissent s'entendre dans tout le quartier, je me fiche du lit et de ses ressorts grinçants qui agonisent sous nos jeux et je me fiche aussi de mon corps qui souffre de plaisir à en devenir fou. Arrive le moment où les vagues de plaisir finissent par avoir raison de lui, d'un mouvement sec et violent, il soulève mes hanches pour pouvoir entrer en moi plus profondément et dans le même temps, il capture ma bouche dans un baiser torride et passionné. Lorsque sa langue touche la mienne, je sens une incroyable chaleur envahir mon intérieur, je sens le bouillant nectar de mon partenaire inonder mon être. J'inspire de grandes bouffées d'air à chaque fois qu'il jouit en moi et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Lorsque la fontaine se tarit, je me rends compte que j'ai serré mes jambes comme un dément autour de ses hanches et mutilé son dos à coup de griffes.

- En…core… C'est injuste… l'entendis-je gémir à mon oreille dans un souffle chaud.

Surpris par le ton à la fois triste, frustré et tremblant, je suis carrément soufflé en voyant les larmes couler sur le visage de Grimmjow.

- Grimm… Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Encore… ça…

- Encore quoi ?

- J'ai beau ramener des partenaires sexy et prêts à tout, j'ai beau réussir à jouir des litres, j'ai beau m'envoyer en l'air comme une bête… Je ne ressens presque rien, pas le moindre orgasme. Juste un peu de plaisir physique, comme si je faisais du sport en fait, gémit-il en s'affaissant sur moi.

- Plutôt en forme comme sportif, soupirais-je en remuant doucement sous la masse de muscle qu'il représente. J'ai encore ton énorme chose en moi… Et elle n'a pas l'air triste, elle…

Je le sens refermer ses puissant bras autour de moi et resserrer ses jambes contre les miennes, enfonçant un peu plus sa verge encore dure. Dans un gémissement étouffé, je rouspète, le faisant pouffer de rire.

- Je m'attendais pas vraiment à une réponse pareille… J'avoue être amusé de l'entendre, mais… ça ne change rien…

- Ça dépend… Tu es déjà fatigué ? ronronnais-je en me penchant d'un coup sec en arrière.

Projeté en arrière, mon corps s'enfonce dans le matelas, pendant que mon postérieur remonte, obligeant littéralement Grimmjow à m'empaler. Surpris et soufflé par ce geste, je sens sa prise se relâcher. Poussant de toutes mes forces, je le retourne sur le matelas et m'allonge sur son torse glissant et couvert de sueur.

- Je vais t'avouer deux petits trucs sur moi… Grimmjow Jaggerjack… Premièrement, l'alcool ne me fait rien du tout… Depuis le début, je joue la comédie… soufflais-je en lui souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Hein ? couine-t-il lorsque je finis ma phrase.

- Deuxièmement, tout comme toi, j'ai un certain appétit quand je vois une jolie pomme… Et là c'est toi la pomme que j'ai vue en arrivant au bar… Depuis que tu m'as adressé la parole, je ne pense qu'à une chose, finir dans ton lit… soupirais-je en mordillant ses lèvres, puis en l'embrassant.

- Je sens qu'il est réticent et que cela le dépasse un peu, pourtant il ne refuse pas mon action.

- Grimm… Merci… Merci, avec toi je me sens vide ou plutôt j'oublie tout le reste, tu me fais me sentir plus que bien… Physiquement et sentimentalement… Je te dois beaucoup… Et tu m'as promis de m'emmener au septième ciel… Cela implique donc un voyage à deux, non ? soufflais-je en fixant son regard azur.

Attrapant ses poignets, je fais glisser ses mains sur mes jambes avant de les poser sur mes hanches. Sans que je n'aie à prononcer un seul mot, il s'en saisit pour me maintenir droit. Ses longs doigts caressent distraitement ma peau, me faisant frissonner de joie. Je suis obligé de me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lâcher un long gémissement de plaisir au moment où je m'assois sur sa verge toujours en forme. Son visage paniqué, parce qu'il n'a aucun contrôle sur les évènements, est d'un sexy… Et le rougissement qui colore son visage, il est tout simplement diablement attirant… *Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore célibataire, un mec pareil devrait avoir 500 prétendants. Oh puis je m'en fiche, je l'ai eu et je vais pas le lâcher de sitôt !* Lorsque sa colonne de chair est de nouveau entièrement en moi, je me mords encore les lèvres pour contenir mon plaisir, sentir la chaleur de son membre dans mon intimité, sentir ses mains puissantes autour de mes hanches et sentir les muscles de ses cuisses sous moi est divin. Posant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, je lui souris avant d'entamer de très lents mouvements en avant puis en arrière. Chaque fois que je me penche en avant, son membre sort et je sens une frustration monter en moi et en même temps je prends plaisir à sentir ma propre verge frotter ses abdos dur comme l'acier. À l'inverse, le mouvement arrière est une pure torture en soi, tout d'abord sentir son membre chaud entrer en moi est d'un bonheur sans pareil, mais la dilatation ne se fait pas sans douleur. Je sens sa chaleur en moi, de plus ses mains posées autour de ma taille se crispent toujours un peu plus, me rappelant sa présence et me donnant une idée de ce qu'il ressent.

- Grimm… Tu es génial… gémis-je entre deux mouvements.

Il a les yeux fermés, il profite, sa respiration s'accélère à mesure que la cadence de mes mouvements s'accélère elle aussi. Plus les secondes passent, plus le lit grince fort, nos corps se collent peu à peu l'un à l'autre, je le sens de toujours plus en moi, toujours plus loin, si moi je gémis en agissant ainsi, lui ne peux retenir ses halètements de plaisir. Entendre ce genre de son d'un mâle pareil m'excite vraiment.

- Oh bon sang, c'est… c'est… grogne-t-il en empoignant avec force mon postérieur. Arrête ça, tu devrais pas…

- Je sens ses doigts sur ma chair, il tente de me freiner, ses mains tremblent de plaisir et il ne peut rien contre ça.

- Arrête… ça… implore-t-il le visage rouge.

- Dans tes rêves, mon grand ! lui lançais-je en attrapant ses mains pour les plaquer de chaque côté de son visage.

Redoublant d'ardeur dans mes mouvements, je tiens absolument à lui montrer qu'il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir donner du plaisir. Il m'est parfaitement soumis à présent, je le contrôle, d'une part parce que j'immobilise ses poignets sur le matelas et d'autre part parce que sa verge est coincée par mon anneau de chair.

- Non… Je… Aaah… Encore… gronde-t-il en commençant à bouger ses reins.

Ses mouvements se calquant aux miens, je faillis hurler lorsque la pointe de son membre frôle ma prostate. Bien que voulant cacher ce fait à mon prédateur, celui-ci s'en aperçu tout de suite.

- Alors c'est là… Laisse-moi t'offrir un aller simple…

Voulant protester, je perds ma concentration et il en profite pour se libérer. De ses mains libres, il me força à me coucher sur lui, sans pour autant freiner ses coups de rein. Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je me mets à couiner à chaque fois que ses cuisses heurtent mon postérieur. À un moment, sa verge vient percuter franchement ma prostate, déclenchant un spasme spectaculaire en moi et me faisant me redresser.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah glapis-je de plaisir, un court jet blanc s'écrasant alors sur le téton droit de la panthère.

- Encore… J'aime t'entendre comme ça… Ah ça vient…

Même si j'avais voulu refuser, il m'aurait été impossible de ne pas pousser de soupirs de plaisir avec ce qu'il me fait subir. Je le sens aller et venir en moi avec une telle facilité et une telle envie. Je suis donc chez lui, dans sa chambre, sur son lit, même sur lui, en train de le chevaucher, à hurler mon plaisir et j'entre dans un état second, le plaisir prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Je ne veux qu'une chose, le sentir plus avec moi et en moi. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ses mains sont maintenant complétement sur mes fesses, accompagnant leur mouvement et les pétrissant avec appétit. M'appuyant sur ses pectoraux, j'approche alors lentement mon visage, finissant par poser mon front contre le sien.

- Grimm… Je…

- Moi aussi… Moi aussi… ça vi… J'ai chaud… Je… halète-t-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans la partie charnue de mon corps.

Ses coups se font de plus en plus violents, sans être douloureux. Le plaisir me submerge et je finis par crier de joie à chaque pénétration. Lorsque sa verge frappe une nouvelle fois ma prostate et de manière répétée, je sais que le moment est venu. Le plaisir monte en moi si vite que mes muscles se bloquent, mon corps s'arque violemment, un hurlement jaillit de ma bouche en même temps que je me libère sur son torse. Un filet de bave coule le long de mon cou, partant du coin de ma bouche, j'aurais pu en avoir honte, mais là, à cet instant… Je n'en ai rien à faire. Dans un rugissement bestial, il finit par jouir en moi, inondant mon intimité de sa semence. Ses griffes sont plantées sauvagement dans la chair de mon postérieur pour le maintenir contre lui et jouir au plus profond de mon être. Trop affaibli par le plaisir ressenti, mes bras ne me soutiennent plus et je tombe sur son torse couvert de sa sueur et de ma jouissance. Pendant une longue bonne minute, nous tentons de reprendre notre souffle, haletant bruyamment. Grimmjow continue de caresser mon dos avec une lenteur et une douceur qui m'étonne, à tel point que je finis par ronronner doucement au creux de son cou.

- Pas déçu du voyage ? Moi… Je suis comblé… souffle-t-il en embrassant mon front.

- Si ça m'a plu ? J'achète un nouveau billet dès que possible…

- Haha, avec toi je remets ça quand tu veux… Mais pas tout de suite… là, je suis claqué…

Pris d'un léger vertige, je laisse le bleuté s'occuper de moi ne bougeant presque pas lorsqu'il me glisse sous les draps et qu'il passe son bras autour de ma taille pour me coller à lui. À défaut de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, je m'endors dans les pattes de ma panthère.

##################################

_Le lendemain matin, 9h20_

Bizarrement, après plus ou moins 5 heures de sommeil et mon corps complétement courbaturé, je m'éveille doucement dans la chaleur de son lit. Mécaniquement, je me lève et le laisse somnoler dans le grand lit. Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je m'arrête devant son armoire pour y piquer de quoi me changer. Je récupère ainsi un boxer bleu électrique au toucher soyeux et de marque à en juger l'étiquette et en plus je prends la large chemise blanche posée sur une chaise. Mon larcin dans les bras, je me traine jusque dans la pièce d'eau et prend une douche bien chaude qui finit de me réveiller. Une fois séché et habillé, je retourne près du lit et contemple la bête endormie, passant une main sur ses pectoraux puis sur ses abdos, je m'amuse de ses réactions. Je sens son souffle s'accélérer et ses muscles se tendre à mon contact. Lorsque mon estomac grogne pour me rappeler que je n'ai rien avalé depuis un moment, je décide d'abandonner mon petit jeu pour aller me préparer un truc dans sa cuisine.

Arrivé face au frigo, je l'ouvre sans conviction et suis surpris de le voir rempli de nourriture correcte voir de produits de luxe. Récupérant des œufs, je mets du riz à cuire et me lance dans la préparation d'un petit déjeuner simple.

« _**DRING !** _»

Sursautant d'au moins 20 centimètres au point d'en lâcher mon bol, que je rattrape de justesse heureusement, je file vers la porte d'entrée et je l'ouvre un peu circonspect sur un Hisagi en colère.

- Ah ! Grimmjow enfin tu m'ouvres ! Tu devais être debout depuis un moment déjà, tu as rendez-vous à 11h au bar ! Mais… Oh j'oubliais hier tu as ramené une pauvre victime que tu as sûrement défoncée sans répit vu ce que j'ai entendu hier… soir… s'étrangle-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la porte.

- Oui… C'est un bon résumé de la soirée…

- Je… C'est pas ce que… commence-t-il, gêné.

- Oh ! Inutile de te trouver une excuse, après tout… J'étais parfaitement conscient de ce qui m'attendait. Je suis en train de préparer un truc, tu veux manger un bout ?

- Hum… Je dirais pas non à un café. Et sinon, l'autre gros félin est où ?

- Au lit, il se repose, je suppose.

Ouvrant la porte en grand, je retourne dans la cuisine sans trop me soucier et un peu comme si j'avais toujours habité ici. Pendant que le numéroté se sert un mug de café, je retourne auprès de ma préparation avant de sortir une poêle d'un placard pour faire le tamagoyaki. Alors que la première couche jaune commence à chauffer, je panique en sentant le regard perçant de l'invité. *Quoique j'en suis un aussi*

- Dis-moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, mais vu comment tu te débrouilles, tu vis ici depuis un moment, non ? attaque-t-il en reposant sa tasse.

- Euh… Non, je l'ai rencontré hier soir…

- Hum… C'est possible, vu ce que j'ai entendu hier soir, ça a dû être sympa. J'avais jamais entendu Grimm hurler comme ça… J'avais l'impression d'être à côté du lit…

Versant la seconde couche de l'omelette, je tente de dissimuler mon rougissement. Tentant d'oublier le regard qui m'observe, je sursaute une nouvelle fois lorsque le doigt du numéroté glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant de terminer sur mon postérieur qu'il pince légèrement.

- C'est avec ça que tu l'as fait hurler ? Et tu restes encore debout après ça ?

- Je… J'avoue avoir eu… très faim hier…

Se penchant un peu plus vers moi, il me fixe en souriant.

- Ça m'intéresse… Je suis curieux de voir les capacités de celui qui a tué Grimm.

- Si tu veux pouvoir manger un steak ce soir, je te conseille de te rasseoir sans rien faire de plus, gronde une voix grave et ensommeillée à côté de nous.

- Grimm…jow, lâchons-nous en cœur alors que le bleuté s'approche de la table pour y prendre place.

Docilement, Hisagi retourne sur sa chaise avant de reprendre une gorgée de café, de mon côté je verse l'œuf dans une assiette. Après avoir servi deux bols de riz, je m'assois finalement à la table. Mon geste d'un étrange naturel fait tilter Shuuhei.

- Nan mais c'est vrai ? vous ne vous connaissez que depuis hier soir ?

- Oui pourquoi ? fis-je surpris par la question répétée.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu agis comme ça… On dirait une femme s'occupant de son mari.

- Mais… mais non ! Je le remercie juste de m'avoir laissé passer la nuit… ici… murmurais-je en rougissant.

- Et accessoirement de t'avoir fait grimper aux rideaux à tel point que les voisins n'ont pas fermés l'œil de la nuit…

- Pardon… soufflais-je en me ratatinant sur ma chaise le visage rouge écrevisse.

Honteux, j'ai envie de disparaitre, mais un bras puissant me tire de ma chaise, me faisant lâcher mes baguettes et m'attirant contre un corps chaud.

- Tu veux pas devenir ma femme justement ? susurre Grimmjow en se penchant pour me voler un léger baiser.

- Hein ? fis-je surpris en même temps que le numéroté.

- Disons que tu as toutes les qualités pour faire une bonne épouse… Doué en cuisine, de l'humour, de la débrouillardise, un corps tentant…

- Et bon au lit ? achève Hisagi me faisant rougir un peu plus.

- Ouais… plus que tu ne le crois, Shuuhei, toi et tes fesses moelleuses n'êtes rien à côté de lui…

- Occupe-toi des tiennes, saleté de chasseur ! grogne l'homme au 69 avant de quitter la pièce. Et pense à aller voir le patron !

- Ouais ouais… Oh tu lui diras que je m'absente deux jours !

- Et pourquoi donc ? interroge Hisagi.

- Je l'aide à bouger ses meubles jusqu'ici.

- Tu lui passes un appart à l'étage ?

- Nan, ici, dans mon appart…

- Hein ? lâchais-je de nouveau alors que le tatoué s'étouffe en ouvrant la porte.

- Ça te prend souvent ? Genre, tu ramènes un mec de nulle part et pouf, tu choisis de t'en faire un colocataire, pour ne pas dire jouet sexuel…

- Fais pas ton jaloux, je sais que tu rêves de ce que cache mon pantalon, mais malheureusement, tu sais qu'on ne s'entendra jamais.

- Ça pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord, impossible de finir avec quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste et pervers que toi, de toute façon en général aucun de tes partenaires ne résiste bien longtemps à ton « appétit » et surtout à ton fameux « gourdin »… lâche Hisagi d'un ton acide.

- Tu serais surpris de savoir qui a le plus gros « appétit » entre lui et moi. Je t'assure que les petites fesses cachées dans le boxer sont bien plus avides que tu ne le crois ! ronronne-t-il en pinçant doucement mon postérieur.

Incapable de retenir un gémissement de surprise, je laisse sa main glisser lentement jusqu'à ma côte pour finir par être allongé sur lui.

- Visiblement, je gêne… Bon j'y vais ! Je vais prévenir le chef, tu te débrouilleras avec lui après ! achève Hisagi en claquant la porte.

- Euh… ça ira ?

- Ouais t'inquiète… Et puis on est seul maintenant, souffle-t-il en me plaquant doucement contre le mur.

- Ah… Je vois… murmurais-je en fermant les yeux lorsqu'il soulève la chemise que je porte.

- Et puis, si j'ai dit 2 jours… C'est bien parce qu'aujourd'hui je compte pas trop me bouger… enfin pas en dehors de l'appart, glisse-t-il à mon oreille avant de la mordiller.

- Dis… Avant… C'est vrai pour… pour…. Enfin, je peux vraiment habiter ici ?

- Hum… Ben si tu veux payer un loyer et que tu participes aux tâches… Pourquoi pas ?

- Un loyer ? Je sais pas quand j'aurais retrouvé un job et puis je sais pas si ma cuisine ira ou…

- Paiement en nature accepté, bien sûr, ronronne la panthère en collant son corps au mien et en glissant ses larges paumes dans le boxer.

- C'est limite sale et dégradant ce que je fais… Mais avec toi, j'ai pas l'impression, pouffais-je en acceptant un baiser.

Me soulevant sans difficulté, le bleuté me porte jusqu'au lit encore tiède.

- Grimm… Je ne sais ni pourquoi tu m'aides comme ça alors qu'on se connait que depuis hier soir, ni comment on en arrive à devenir… Coloc' je dirais… Cependant jamais je ne te jetterai de pierre pour ça… Après tout qui sais comment j'aurais pu finir… Oh si je le sais… avec ce que j'ai vécu hier, j'aurais sûrement sombré et eu une fin de vie misérable et courte… Donc merci… finis-je par souffler à son oreille.

- Je t'avoue qu'au départ je t'avais pris pour un simple mec juste attiré par ma réputation… Mais j'ai vite vu dans ton jeu de séduction que tu jouais avec moi surtout parce que je te plaisais… Vu que c'était assez réciproque, j'ai voulu tenter… et j'ai eu raison, je suis tombé sur une perle… Alors pourquoi la laisserais-je partir… Au risque certain de la regretter ?

Il avait déclaré ça d'un ton si naturel que je suis pris au dépourvu. Ce n'était ni de la pitié ni de la perversité… Il me garde parce que je lui plais… C'est troublant et en même temps mignon. J'ai l'impression d'être avec un gamin insouciant qui vit sa vie comme il le veut, sans trop se soucier du reste et des autres.

- T'as peur de rien toi… Et si j'étais juste un tueur en série de bels étalons ? minaudais-je en caressant son torse d'une main distraite.

- Alors je tomberais dans le piège tête la première, me répondit-il d'un ton enjoué. Et puis ce n'est pas le cas, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça… râlais-je en le retournant sur le lit pour m'asseoir sur son torse.

- Et tu peux pas dire que ça te déplait de jouer avec moi, hein ? siffle-t-il en pétrissant mon postérieur avec envie, comme le montre son visage.

- Gnnhh… Purée ces mains… Tu vas voir que je suis pas juste un gentil chaton soumis… Je vais te remercier à ma façon… mais tu vas le regretter, grondais-je en pinçant doucement ses tétons.

Couinant de plaisir, il soupire de bonheur lorsque mes lèvres embrassent sa verge tendue.

##################################

Le lendemain, aux environs de midi, le dernier carton avait été déballé et le chaton se fit trainer de force jusqu'au lit pour récompenser une panthère un peu excitée par l'effort. Le soir même, Shuuhei ne sut expliquer l'absence répétée du barman, bien qu'il en ait une petite idée.

**FIN**

* * *

**La lecture vous a plu ? ou l'inverse ?  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis par review ^,^  
C'est comme ça que les auteurs s'améliorent !**

**Sinon... Il est vrai que le texte comporte des zones floues... C'est un peu... volontaire... pour éviter de trop m'étendre !  
Si vraiment je reçois beaucoup de review qui me disent qu'il manque des détails... je replancherais surement sur ce texte pour en faire une version allongée avec détails.**


End file.
